


Tell Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovered, Sweet, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Alec and Magnus were final year highschool students who had feelings for each others when a virus broke out to a zombie Apocalypse. They ran together, overcame troubles together. Will they finally talk and confess their love on the way or will it be too late when they talk?





	Tell Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Hi, sweetie. Thank you for reading my fic.  
> This is one of the malec fanfics I have always wanted to write. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> I read a manga about two friends in a Zombie Apocalypse and got my inspiration from there.  
> Before you read, since it is a Zombie Apocalypse fic, there might be some violence involved.  
> You have been warned. and excuse my typos if you find any.. (≧∇≦)/
> 
> That aside, I hope you will like this fic because I really do. （*’∀’人）♥  
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did in writing. φ(^ω^*)ﾉ
> 
> And also, I have to apologize you about a couple of times of the notifications.  
> I had insecurities and deleted both time I uploaded. ^^"
> 
>  
> 
> ***

***

 

It was in the year 2022. Alec aka Alexander Gideon Lightwood, was a good A plus student, aiming to be a scientist. He was at his final year of Highschool together with his childhood best friend, Magnus Bane. The handsome, cheerful and very much likeable Magnus was the president of Drama club. Alec would watch all of Magnus’s drama/plays practices and he would always wait for him to walk back to their homes. These two had lived nearly most of their lives together. They had plans about colleges and university. They thought and hoped to grow old together happily until a disastrous event happened in United States. A Virus Breakout from the lab…

It was in their Biology class when someone in their class showed them a video of a man puking out green stuffs in the middle of New York street on his social media account. They thought it was a joke, or a public stunt, or a dance intro. Anything is possible in New York City. So they laughed, admitting it was a pretty good idea to get the attention. That man was puking alone in the streets, the other passers-by stared, but they didn’t approach him, or asked him if he was okay.. Everyone had their own business to mind.

Then that guy started walking funnily and chasing people. He was acting like chasing and biting people off. Then, the crowd screamed, ran away in chaos. Police arrived, pinned him down and handcuffed him with difficulties and finally, they took him away. The video ended there. The highschoolers were speechless.

“well, that was madness…” Simon finally spoke. As chatty as he was, he could be trusted for breaking the first word out.

Clary shuddered. “This is so scary.. Gosh, that’s why mom told me not to talk to strangers.”

Magnus laughed. Alec shook his head in disbelief. “People and their pressures these days…” He wisely commented. “.. this economy had driven people to their limits, you know? People are getting stressed and depressed these days.”

Then, they heard footsteps and their Biology class teacher, Mrs. Jia Penhallow had come in. They all quickly went back to their seats. Alec smiled at Magnus beside him. They always sat together as much as they could, if their teachers wouldn’t interfere and pair them up with others. Magnus flashed his shiny smile back and Alec had to bite his lower lips, not to show his stupid pleased grin. _Things that Magnus’s effect would do to him.._

The class started. They were dissecting a crayfish. It wasn’t Magnus’s favourite so Alec did the work and Magnus took notes. But Magnus was teasing and joking him nonstop as he cut along the crayfish and he couldn’t help but laughed, earning glares from Mrs. Penhallow.

Just before the end of their class, an announcement was made through the Principal’s office. Students were to stay in their classroom and for any reason, not to leave their classrooms.

Everyone groaned. They were looking forward to that fifteen minutes break during the interval of classes. Now it was ruined and it felt like a big deal to them right now.

 “Well, the next class is Chemistry.. which we know you and I, we both have.” Magnus winked at him from looking at his timetable and Alec groaned and rolled his eyes but blushing.

“Oh my god, stop it. Magnus.” Alec whispered from gritted teeth but his eyes betrayed him, smiling, happy and pleased.

The highschoolers sat in their seats, sulky and pouting as their break was gone. Clary and Simon were talking. Jace was copying Lydia’s homeworks for the next class. Him..? Alec..? He just feel stupidly happy with his crush, Magnus. When they got up for next Chemistry class, Mrs. Penhallow still stopped them, to be seated, not to go out per Principal’s order. That was when Alec thought something was wrong.

“People are killing each others in Brooklyn streets… scratch that.. in Manhattan too. Okay, it is everywhere.” Simon shouted, holding up his phone. 

“Mr.Lewis, no smart phone using in the class-“ She tried to stop him but it was too late. All those thirty students had pulled out their phones and started searching webs.

Alec did as well. He found absurd photos everywhere. On twitter, a lot of people were killing each others. They looked weird, cruel, and monstrous. Most of them were covered with blood and it was as if they were dead. It was like the movie “Purge”, just that the people were dressed and acted like zombies.. To elaborate “killing..”, it was more likely they were biting off. It felt like a zombie apocalypse.

“I need to call my stepfather.. Luke.. he- he can help. He will definitely come and save us.” Clary stuttered, shocked from the video clip she had just seen, a woman scratching and biting a man’s face off.

Some of them started making protests. Some of them started calling families. Mr. Penhallow was trying to calm the students down when another announcement was made.

“A T-Virus had broken out of the lab. New York is infected. There is chaos in the streets. Please, please, stay in your classrooms. Our school is safe. It is the safest place you can find now.”

They just waited for a few more minutes.. or half an hour. Alec tried to call his family but none of them had picked up. That heated up his worrying degrees.

“They are at the school gate!!!” Clary yelled looking out of the window. Everyone rushed there. There was a bloody group of people, roaring and trying to break the gate, or climb the gate. There was a man, jumped on the gate, poked himself with the gate’s top protector steel bar in his chest and fell down on the ground groaning. But he was still moving, crawling, as if the fetal wound did not concern him. Their gate security ran back to the school, screaming. It encouraged the group more. Finally, the people, stepped over the heads of the previously arrived dead walking people and jumped over the fence. They were in. And then, there were ten, twenty, or fifteen people jumping over to school premises.

“All Students, Use the backstairs and evocate immediately!!! I repeat! Evocate immediately..” The principal announced and everyone ran out of the classroom. Everything was chaos. There were two backstairs at the left and right wings of the school and the classroom they were in was in the middle. All the students of Idris highschool ran out of their classrooms and headed for the stairs and back gate that they didn’t even hear the Principal’s _Goodluck_.. One moment, they thought they were safe. In the next few minutes, the infected people broke into the school as well. Jace and others were gushed away from the wave of other students and Alec and Magnus were pushed to the other side.

“JACE!!! JACE!!!!!!” Alec yelled, trying to get hold of him but Magnus pushed him to the stairs among the running, screaming highschoolers.

“Alec, Find him later. We have to get out first!!!” Magnus yelled and Alec finally realized the situation they were in, taking Magnus’s hands as they ran. A few minutes later, they gashed out of the backgate, former isolated place not so peaceful now but at least, still with full of looking alive people...

 “Now what?” Magnus panted, resting each hand on his knees. They were not safe. They just went out of the school and into the city. It was just the beginning.

“Let’s- let’s go to my house. It is closer. We could go there..  My parents work for government. They will come and save us if we wait there. Please-please, Magnus. Max is just with his nanny. He would be so sacred. I- I can’t leave-“ Alec pleaded. Magnus stared at him worried, with a gulp. Max was Alec’s little brother, only eight years old. Of course, Selfless Alec would think of how defenseless and scared his little brother might be first...

“okay..” Magnus nodded and he felt Alec brightened up to his words was worth of anything. Even if it was dangerous, he would never say no to this boy.

“Come, but we have to avoid main roads. We have to avoid any of those people.”

Alec nodded. They sneakily rushed to Alec’s house. They avoided crowded streets where dead people were absentmindedly walking, only to wait to hear some sounds. A girl behind them had screamed when a zombie appeared behind her, catching the full attention and being bitten in a mere second. Alec and Magnus ran, as the girl was being devoured by a large group. There was nothing they could do to help her. Instead, if they did not flee, they would definitely lose their lives in the mess as well.

After agonizing fifteen minutes of hiding and running, they reached to Alec’s house. Alec rushed to the door, immediately entering the passcode of their doors as the walkers were approaching them. In a mere second, they went in and closed the door in the face of the dead walker who tried to rush into his house. There was a loud crack and bloods stuck on the glass door as the walker hit his face to the bullet proof glass. He fell onto the patio and stopped moving.

“That was close. “ Alec laughed and Magnus shook his head, rolling eyes. They walked to the living room as Alec called out for Max. The sight in front of him had frozen them from the very spot place.

In the living room, there stood a man, bloody and disheveled. His expensive suit had been ruined by tears and scratches. He stared at them, blankly as if he was trying to recall who they were.

“Mr.Lightwood…” Magnus gulped. That did not seem good.

“Alec…” The man spoke. “You came back. You made it home.”

“Yes, dad. I rushed back to home immediately after our school had been broken in. What is happening? Zombies? Dad, tell me something. Where is Max?”

Alec walked closer to him. Magnus wanted to stop him but he was a second late… so he approached them carefully, in order to protect Alec from anything.. In case.. In case... Mr. Lightwood was infected.

 “Max is safe. We rushed back home to take Max… and you and Isabelle.. Then, we were ambushed by a group. Your mom took Max and Isabelle… drove back to our head- headquarter.” His father explained and Alec sighed, relieved at the thought of Max being safe with Mom for now. But what Magnus was thinking was that Mr. Lightwood seemed to be more confused, becoming tongue-tied and stuck as he spoke…

“Dad, let’s.. let’s go…” Alec pleaded. His father absentmindedly started talking again, as if the zombies at the front door weren’t a problem anymore…

“T-Virus was broken out in New York… Experiments went wrong…” He spoke and Alec felt the chill in his bones.. There was something wrong with his father. Was the trauma too much for him? Was he in shock? “Once bitten, the victim has only less than thirty minutes.. Wait, who are you again?”

“Dad, are you okay?” Alec pleaded, approached him to grab his hand.. His father raised his grabbed hand blankly. Alec saw there was a tear on the sleeve, and some oozing blood.. Terrors filled in his body. His father was bitten while he tried to protect his family to escape. Now he was transitioning…

He stared at his father, who stared back at him, confused. Then, he jumped on him, fierce and full of rage. They both fell onto the floor and Robert tried to bite his neck. Alec screamed and pushed back his father, immediately getting up back to Magnus. Magnus helped trying to remove Robert away from pinning Alec down. Now the grown man eyed on both two young boys, growling as he prepared for another attack. He jumped onto them again, attacking as he aimed for their necks.

Alec and Magnus struggled. The man’s attention went back to Alec as he finally pinned him down. It was a clear sight. The target was clear. He leaned down to take a big chunk on his former son’s neck. Magnus wouldn’t let him. He punched the man’s face away from Alec’s neck and tried to occupy him. Then, the zombie attacked Magnus. It was hell. Magnus struggled as much as he could. There was no way he was going down without a fight. But when Magnus thought he was done for, the man was sent to the side by the violently hit in the head from Alec. Magnus looked up to see Alec panting, holding a golf club iron. He murmured ‘Sorry Dad’ sadly, quickly pulled Magnus up and ran away from the house, using the back door.

Alec and Magnus ran, not worrying about any zombies chasing them. Luckily, they weren’t.. until they couldn’t run anymore. So they stopped, taking woods as a cover.

“Oh my god.. oh my god…” Alec was stuttering... “My- my Dad…”

“Alec.. I am sorry….” Magnus said sadly. Alec nodded and got closer to Magnus. Magnus opened his arms, knowingly that his best friend needed a hug. Alec hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. Magnus hugged just as tightly back, patting his back gently to comfort him.

While he was comforting Alec gently in his arms, Magnus raised and stared at his left arm. He gulped as he saw the wound, shaped by prints of teeth... a bite.. He realized he was bitten in chaos with Mr.Lightwood..

“Alec.. Listen to me, okay?” Magnus pulled away from the hug. Alec was surprised.

“Here, take my bag... I still have my phone, power bank, water bottle, maybe even a few skittles…” Magnus took off his schoolbag from his shoulders, throwing away all the textbooks.. They were useless now. “A few meter straight, there is a police station. I want you to go there, okay? Hopefully, they will be able to help you-“

“What?! What about you?” Alec asked. Sometimes, Magnus hated that. There wasn’t time for questions.

“I will go to the opposite, trying to distract some to the other side, okay? Be safe, Alec.. You have to be careful.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Why are you going to the opposite side? Let’s go together.” Alec pleaded, upset and sad. He just hurt his own father. Magnus was being weird now.

“Alec.. I- I can’t..” Magnus spoke. Just before Alec opened his mouth to protest, Magnus showed his hand where he was bitten. Alec’s eyes immediately watered, he was speechless.. What.. why… how…

“Were- were you bitten? Wh- when..? when you tried to push Dad from me?” Alec asked broken heartedly..

Magnus nodded. “Heyy.. It is okay.. Don’t cry, Alec…” Magnus immediately tried to rub away tears falling from the hazel eyes he had always loved the most.

Alec shook his head. “It- it is all my fault.. I- I am the one who asked you to come with me to my house.. It is my fault you are bitten..”

 “It is not your fault. Alexander.. it is okay.. I wanted to, remember? I wanted to protect you. I wanted to be with you.”

“I wanted to be with you too, Magnus.. That’s- that is why I asked.. But- but if I had known earlier..”

Alec stopped, uncontrollably sobbing. Between his sobs, he could hear Alec’s broken _“I am sorry”_ over and over again.. It wasn’t what he wanted. He could say he was proud of himself for being able to save him, his love.. the love of his life. Magnus drank all the emotions in front of him. Alec adorably crying.. Alec worrying about him.. Alec being sad because of him. For now, he would take in any emotions of Alec, as much as he could. His adorable Alec…

“Hey, It is not your fault. You have to go, okay? Before I jump on you too..” Magnus joked, chuckling and a sudden lump weighted on him. It was the truth. He would jump on him.. He would attack him.. Just like Robert Lightwood did to his son earlier..

“No. No. No. I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving you.” Alec stubbornly shook his head, grabbing both of Magnus’s hands in his. His eyes were wet, water droplets hanging on his eyelashes. Magnus swallowed his saliva sadly.. He had never wanted to leave Alec too. But everything had happened so fast.

It is not that easy to think of being left alone or walking aimlessly and dead. Magnus had never wanted to the alone. He was afraid. He was afraid of that since his childhood and Alec was there, in every single steps of his life. Alec asked his parents and attended his speech in their primary school ceremony in case no one would show up. Alec would always be somewhere, where Magnus would see, always to cheer him up. Alec had saved him many times. He was glad he could save him this time. He had never wanted to be a zombie or any sort. It was dejavu of the time he joked Alec full with zombie makeup after the club practice. Never do it again!! Alec yelled, his face red from embarrassment and shyness. _What’s more he wouldn’t give up for that boy..?_

“Alec, don’t be stupid. I have less than ten minutes.. or maybe even less. Go! Get out of my face.” Magnus yelled, not wanting to waste his time. He wanted to distract the zombies away from his precious while he still had his consciousness.

Alec shook his head, crying and brokenhearted but determined. “I am never leaving you. Magnus- I- I love you… I have been for a very long time. I never get to say it out loud because I have always been afraid. I was afraid if you don’t want to be my friend anymore if I tell you that I love you. But Magnus, you- you have my heart. I have always loved you, Magnus. And always will. And I am not leaving you alone in this situation. ”

Magnus found himself crying.. His mouth was hung open, he was shocked.. But he was happy.. utterly, genuinely happy….

“You love me? I love you too.” Magnus chuckled in tears, his thumb gently rubbing away some of the tears from Alec’s cheek. “I love you, Alexander. I love you so much.”

They both chuckled and stared at each other with teary smiles. The moment was sad but they were happy.. Alec leaned in to kiss him and so did Magnus, savoring the kiss like their last. It was bitterly sweet and both were instantly addicted.

Magnus broke away from their kiss, gently stoking Alec’s cheek. He met Alec’s eyes with a smile.. Alec stared at them back.. His out of the world gold-green eyes were turning silvery grey…

“Go…” Magnus smiled, letting him go. Alec shook his head with a smile, held onto his hands tighter and leaned in for another kiss.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Lieutenant Luke Garroway was in the town, busy with ordering soldiers and military groups to protect innocent citizens, clearing and disposing some long-gone zombies. He was able to save some innocent citizens from the group of infected. They would protect those who needed protections and by the order of higher ups, to capture some of the zombies for investigation and making a cure. He had a call from his wife and stepdaughter that they were safe, among some people in the safety hideout. That put his mind at ease and he was able to concentrate on the current work.

Everyone was angry, raging, beastly and monstrous, rushing to wherever where was sound. There were some resemblances in those such as torn and bloody clothes, disheveled self, angry growling, silver grey eyes. Right now, they were walking in the streets limply and staggeringly, covered in blood and fetal wounds. They had been able to control the situation. With the tranquilizing gas the scientists had immediately conjured, they were able to calm the zombies down from being murderous. They even had some zombies sent in for experimenting and the scientists were looking for a cure, hopefully in the shorter time period as much as possible. The Lieutenant knew as long as he didn’t catch their attention, he and the rest of the military group would be fine.

In the crowd of growling zombies walking, there some was something that caught Luke’s eyes. They were two high school boys in their uniforms, walking among the zombies, limp and staggering but not as much as the rest. Their eyes were grey and blank, their faces were bloodless, looking as infected but not monstrous. They were peacefully walking, aimless but unconcerned with the rest. What caught Luke’s eyes was they were walking in harmony, holding hands as if they cared for each other. They don’t talk or growl, they don’t look at each other.. They just walked slowly along the platform.. their hand grip still looked strong like they would never let go. Luke looked through his binoculars for clearer view. They looked just as dead as infected but there was something about them. He knew the two. They were Magnus and Alec, Clary’s friends.

“I want the two, but don’t harm them. Use tranquilizer bullets, lock them up and send them in here, okay?” he ordered.

 

***

 

The first thing Alec knew was the eye blinding white light. He was on a soft white thingy, which felt like a cloud. The light was too much, too holy for his poor eyes who died as a zombie... If it is Heaven, did he deserve it? If it is Heaven, will Magnus be here with him? Would he be able to meet the God? Would someone magnificent like Dumbledore wait for him just like he did with Harry at the last book?

“Welcome back from the dead, Alec.” He heard a familiar voice. He blinked to see it was his mother. So it was always someone who they were familiar with…

“You were out for a long time... I was so worried. How are you doing, baby? Better?” Then, he felt something was wrong. There were plugs and wires and strings on his body. Then, it wasn’t heaven. Where was he? Where was Magnus?!

“Don’t- don’t try to get up, Alec. I promise everything is alright now. Max and Isebelle are fine. Magnus is fine as well. He is recovering in the next room. Just like you are. You will get to meet him soon.”

His mom promised. Alec nodded, since he couldn’t talk at all with all the pain and nausea. It was terrible. For now, just hearing that Magnus being fine from his mother was enough. He dozed off back to the darkness a few minutes later, falling asleep for another rest.

***

A few months later, Alec excitedly walked into a room in the facility. He was wobbling from not being able to use his nerves and muscles well but he couldn’t just wait. It was supposedly where his mom had promised he would get to see Magnus.. after all those months? He was excited.

As he walked a few steps in, he saw a figure on the couch, reading a magazine who had dropped the book as soon as he heard footsteps. He looked up and Alec got to see the gold-green eyes he had always loved again. A shocked open mouth had turned to a smile, the other opened his arms and Alec immediately rushed to hug him. Magnus hugged him tightly back with a chuckle.

“I have missed you. I have missed you so much.” Alec whispered, grabbing onto Magnus’s shirt, holding onto him as if he would lose him if he let go.

“So have I. I missed you so much, Alec.” Magnus replied back, affectionately and gently patting his back and resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

The virus had taken out a quarter of the world population. After months and months of trying, the government finally found a cure. They had each other. They survived the worst. They survived the apocalypse together. This time, This time.... they both knew they would be okay……

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Soooo, They survive together.  
> If you get the noti with the title "A Love Like No Other", this is the same fic.. But I just came up with a new name. I just happen to like this better. ^^"  
> What do you think? Do leave a comment below. ♥


End file.
